Mashin Hero Wataru
Mashin Hero Wataru (魔神英雄伝ワタル, Mashin Eiyuuden Wataru) is an anime series about Wataru Ikusabe, who got magically transported to a magical realm by a dragon. Plot Wataru is a 9-year-old boy who was transported in a magical way by a dragon to Soukaizan. He is supposed to save that magical realm from an evil demonic ruler. In his quest to save the realm, Wataru manages to transform a clay sculpture into a somewhat autonomous and small Super Robot. What's more, he becomes friends with many natives of the world and cooperates with them. Episodes # The Hero is a Fourth Grader # The Mysterious Item, Hentama! # Be Careful of Kurama! # The Terrifying Party of Garagara Village # Sound! Whistle of the Gods # Abekobe, A Strange Place of Inversion # The Wolf-Man Likes Round Objects? # The Vampire is a Cross Collector # Surprise! Mirror Detector of the Century # No Way! This is the Real Mirror of Truth? # There, There, Burn, Burn, One Game # Marionette's Burning Hot Anniversary! # Fighting Spirit Blazes, Attack 9x9=81! # The Power of 100 Men is Power of the Immortal # Revive! Fire Dragon # Tragic Love Story, Legend of Aurora # Removing the Unremovable Sword of Extreme Frost # The Hot Hot Takeoff! # Fly, Fly Ryūjinmaru! # Ryūjinmaru Falls at the Temple of Chill! # Prince of the Demon Realm, King Tiger Makes an Entrance! # A Must See! Ryūōmaru is Born # Thanks for Waiting! Genjinmaru's True Form # Rampage! Wataru GENJI's Big Race # Mini Mini Wataru's Great Adventure # What! Green Dragon at That Kind of Place # That's Fine Because That's Fine # Ahem with Magic! Mr Shibaraku # Transformation Wataru's Bow Wow Story # The Ghost Corps of The Mashin Cemetary # Himiko's Babysitting Operation! # The Strongest Mage Ara-Bian's Counterattack! # The Sweet Temptation of The Terrifying Demon Path Gate # Difficult Question, Irrelevant Question Demon Wind Gate! # Ascend to The Heavens! Demon Sky Gate # Good Child? Naughty Kid? Demon Realm Gate # Wataru And Himiko's Hot Hot Adventure # Splendor!! Genius Zorori Calling On # King Tiger is Fate's Rival # Clash! Ryūōmaru Vs Jakomaru # Appearance! The Terrifying Mashin Temple # Fight Wataru!! Mashin Temple's Offensive And Defensive # Decisive Battle! Doakudā Vs Wataru # Shine! Rainbow of Creation Mountain # Its Spring And Festival in Monja Village Cast *Mayumi Tanaka as Wataru Ikusabe (In Keith Courage in Alpha Zones he is known as Keith Courage) *Megumi Hayashibara as Himiko Shinobibe (In Keith Courage in Alpha Zones she is known as Nurse Nancy) *Tomomichi Nishimura as Shibaraku Tsurugibe (In Keith Courage in Alpha Zones he is known as Weapons Master) *Kōichi Yamadera as Kurama Wataribe *Kenichi Ogata as Genryūsai Shinobibe *Tesshō Genda as Ryūjinmaru *Kazue Ikura as Tora-Oh *Urara Takano as Umihiko Trivia *The world is heavily inspired by RPG game elements, such as dungeon levels and quests. This is very visible in the structure of Soukaizan. References Category:Anime